random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayside School (TV series)
Wayside School is an American animated comedy television series developed by Jasmine Wright for Netflix. The series focuses on the offbeat Wayside Elementary School, more specifically, on the students of Mrs. Jewls's class on the thirtieth floor. The series is based off the Wayside School books written by Louis Sachar, and was conceived in 2014 upon Wright's dissatisfaction with the 2007 cartoon. While elements from the 2007 cartoon are carried over, such as the design of the school itself and a few of the characters, the show contains little resemblance when compared to the 2007 cartoon, and actually follows the book series it is based upon far more closely. Every season of Wayside School consists of thirty episodes either eleven or twenty-two minutes in length. This is to reflect the chapter books, which would consist of thirty chapters. The episodes of the show also generally focus on the different students in the class, also in accordance with the books. The show contains a blend of stories based off of those in the books and original stories written specifically for the cartoon. Premise Setting Wayside School takes place at the fictional location of Wayside School, an unusual, Escher-esque thirty-story tall elementary school that was accidentally built sideways. The series revolves around the students attending Mrs. Jewls's class on the thirtieth story of Wayside School, with each episode focusing on a different student. Wayside School's architecture is incredibly strangely designed, with doors, lockers, stairs and other fixtures placed in unusual locations, alongside an entirely non-existant nineteenth story. Wayside School does not have functional elevators, and students must constantly walk up and down the several flights of stairs. Aside from Mrs. Jewls's classroom on the thirtieth story, there are also classes on the fifth, sixth, eighth, ninth, eleventh, thirteenth, seventeenth, twentieth, and twenty-third stories. Other important locations are Mr. Kidswatter's office on the first floor, the ballroom on the second floor, the cafeteria on the fifteenth floor, the kitchen on the sixteenth floor, and the gymnasium on the twenty-eighth floor. The school also has an unusually large playground due to being built sideways. Characters Wayside School is a largely character-driven series, and focuses on the students of Mrs. Jewls's class and the faculty staff of Wayside School. Listed below are major and recurring characters throughout the series. *'Mrs. Jewls' - The ditzy, offbeat teacher of the thirtieth floor of Wayside School. She is incredibly friendly, though occasionally she punishes students by sending them home early on the kindergarten bus. Her methods for teaching oftentimes may seem impractical, but most of the students seem to understand her just well. *'Todd '- An optimistic kid that frequently finds himself accidentally getting in trouble. Due to being the first student who talked in Mrs. Jewls's class, Jewls has been keeping a close eye on him, and takes notice of any time he slightly misbehaves. He attempts to keep an upbeat and hopeful personality, though occasionally is put down by the trouble he gets in. *'Joy '- A tomboyish student that frequently enjoys picking on Todd. Unlike Todd, who is well-behaved and accidentally gets in trouble, Joy is extremely misbehaved, but is often able to find her way out of several situations. Her best friend is Maurecia, though even she often ends up as the target of Joy's schemes. *'Maurecia '- An incredibly sweet student in Mrs. Jewls's class who loves the taste of ice cream. Maurecia is very kind, and takes it upon herself to do good deeds, regardless of if they'd help her or not. However, being best friends with Joy, occasionally Maurecia will find herself persuaded to do bad things. *'Jason '- A friend of Todd and Stephen known for occasionally being one of the most big-mouthed students in class. While occasionally his big mouth comes to an advantage, it can also often get him in trouble, leading him into many bad situations. *'Stephen '- A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who frequently shows up in silly outfits. Stephen often likes to look at himself in the right, even when not, and rarely admits to his mistakes. Stephen enjoys being in charge of the rest of the class, and likes to view himself as a leader. *'Myron '- A student in the class who is known most well for his honesty and helpfulness. Myron can be seen as a foil to Stephen, being someone who cares for his classmates more than himself, and is willing to tell the truth, even if it would be bad for him. *'Dana '- An over-emotional girl in Mrs. Jewls's class and friend of Myron's. Dana often finds herself getting far too invested in stories, accidentally emoting more than she believes she should. Other students, particularly Joe and John, occasionally make fun of Dana for this. *'Joe '- A student in Mrs. Jewls's class with several curly hairs that often solves mathematical problems in unconventional ways. Joe is able to frequently get the right responses on any question, though frequently, he messes up the process. Many of the other students in class don't think much of Joe, aside from John, who became his best friend. *'John '- A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who experienced difficulty with reading, being unable to read words unless they were written upside-down. Unable to stand on his round head, John experienced an accident where his brain got flipped, leading him to be able to read everything correctly, but having the rest of his vision inverted. He is best friends with Joe. *'Eric Fry' - One of the Three Erics, Eric Fry is the most athletic of them, though no one seems to take notice of that, since the other two Erics are not particularly athletic. He seems to lead the other two Erics, in a sense, and has formed a closely-knit bond with them, though other students are occasionally put off by his grumpy demeanor. *'Eric Bacon' - One of the Three Erics, Eric Bacon is the skinniest of them, though no one seems to take notice of that, since the other two Erics are overweight. Eric Bacon is seen as a prankster, occasionally messing with others for his own amusement, so rarely is he able to make friends outside of the other two Erics. *'Eric Ovens' - One of the Three Erics, Eric Ovens is the nicest of them, though no one seems to take notice of that, since the other two Erics are not particularly friendly. By being associated with the other two Erics, Ovens experiences difficulty making friends, despite having an approachable personality. Ovens is occasionally the outcast of the Erics, and experiences difficulty keeping up with his best friends. *'Sharie '- A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who frequently stays asleep, but isn't criticized for this, since Jewls believes she learns best that way. When awake, Sharie is seen doing odd activities, much to the bewilderment of the other students in the class. *'Kathy '- A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who hates everyone else in the class, and if not presented with a reason to hate them, fabricates a reason to herself. She eventually forges a friendship with Sharie, but keeps it secret because she fears that everyone else would want to be her friend if they were to find out about it. *'Jenny '- A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who frequently shows up late, and often has to ride on the back of her father's motorcycle. She is often praised by the other students for her bravery, but in all truth, she actually is quite easily scared when she ends up in dangerous-feeling situations. However, she wishes to keep a cool image amongst her classmates. *'Allison '- A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who frequently ends up confused by the strangeness around her. Allison occasionally has a superiority complex, which she sometimes enacts even on her closest friends, particularly Rondi. However, she can easily be seen as one of the most normal students attending the school. *'Rondi' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class most noted for her front teeth, which she doesn't have. Rondi occasionally fears that the other students don't notice her, and is occasionally desperate to receive attention. Rondi frequently finds herself being pushed around a little bit by her best friend, Allison. *'Bebe Gunn' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class and an especially skilled artist. Bebe is mischievous, and is known for occasionally making fun of Mrs. Jewls behind her back. However, being one of the most creative students in Mrs. Jewls's class, Bebe is able to easily come up with excuses. *'Calvin' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class, and a friend of Bebe. Calvin can occasionally be a little slow-paced with his artwork, so occasionally he helps Bebe with her art instead. Calvin can be a step behind the rest of the class, and often seems to be on a different page than the other students. *'D.J.' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who is frequently seen smiling. He is incredibly optimistic and supportive, and most of the other students in the class are happy due to his presence. However, occasionally this leads to him being more easily upset provided something bad is to happen to him. *'Dameon' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who frequently carries out tasks assigned to him by Mrs. Jewls, even if it requires running up and down the school's thirty flights of stairs. Dameon is usually determined, and puts much effort into carrying out any tasks he is assigned. He is best friends with D.J. and Myron. *'Leslie' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class known for her long pigtails which reach down to her waist. She is known for having a slightly tomboyish and clever personality, which she often uses when Paul attempts to pull her pigtails. She can be somewhat curious, and often questions some otherwise simple things. *'Paul' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who sits behind Leslie, and has an obsession with pulling her pigtails. Paul is innatentive, since he sits in the back corner of class, though usually he just focuses on Leslie's pigtails instead. While occasionally he tries to consider Leslie's feelings, he typically can not resist the temptation. *'Deedee '- A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who oddly enjoys recess more than spelling. She likes to participate in athletic activities, though due to being on the thirtieth story, she often experiences difficulty ending up with anything better than the lame yellow ball. Deedee is good at problem-solving, and occasionally comes up with interesting solutions to certain circumstances. *'Ron' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who loves to play kickball, but lacks the strength in his legs to play it adequately. Ron frequently participates in activites he likes, regardless of if he's good at them or not, and simply wants to make sure he will have fun. He is best friends with Deedee. *'Terrence' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who bullies some of the other students. While a good athlete, Terrence is often criticized for the other students due to his unsportsmanlike behavior. As such, Terrence doesn't have many friends. Terrence has an interesting quirk of insulting others using rhymes. *'Mac' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class who previously was shy, until trading his name with a girl on the twenty-third floor. Mac is known for frequently telling long and elaborate stories, which oftentimes bothers Mrs. Jewls, but stirs up excitement with the rest of the students in the class. Mac is known for having an energetic personality. *'Benjamin Nushmutt' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class introduced in Season 2. A transfer student from Hempleton, everyone believes Benjamin is named Mark Miller rather than Benjamin Nushmutt. He frequently finds himself confused with the behavior of the other students in his class, but slowly adapts to the offbeat style of Wayside School. *'Sue' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class. She is present from the first episode, but her personality has yet to be heavily established. She is presumably friends with Joy. *'Caroline' - A student in Mrs. Jewls's class. Based off the unnamed student in Mrs. Jewls's class in the 2007 cartoon, her personality has yet to be heavily established. *'Louis' - The popular "yard teacher" of Wayside School that passes out the balls during recess and assures the kids don't kill each other. Louis is known for having an upbeat and helpful personality, and most of the students enjoy his presence. Louis tries to assure he can help the students whenever possible. *'Mr. Kidswatter' - The principal of Wayside School. Kidswatter has a grouchy and spiteful personality, and often despises his job as principal. Kidswatter really only holds the position to give himself a sense of power, and otherwise would be perfectly fine just about anywhere else. Kidswatter typically hates the kids at the school, though it may simply be because they don't appreciate him in return. *'Miss Mush' - The lunch lady of Wayside School known for serving strange, disgusting meals that have odd effects on the students. It seems she is somewhat unaware of how bad her cooking is to the students, as she seems to be just fine eating it herself. She is otherwise a kind personality, though possibly oblivious. *'Miss Zarves' - The teacher of the supposedly non-existant nineteenth story. According to the other students at Wayside, Miss Zarves doesn't exist, and this causes her to feel lonely and unappreciated. Her class seems to entirely consist of other non-existant figures in the series. *'Mrs. Waloosh' - The eccentric fine arts teacher of Wayside School. Having far too much energy for most of the other students to keep up with, she occasionally gets far too carried away when it comes to teaching her classes. At one point in her life, she was a world famous dance instructor. *'Dr. Pickell' - The school counselor of Wayside School. Formerly a psychiatrist, Dr. Pickell was fired from that job due to the pranks he'd pull on his patients. Dr. Pickell utilizes hypnosis to fix the problems of the students, but often throws in a strange quirk just to mess with them. *'Mrs. Gorf' - The former teacher of the thirtieth story. A very mean teacher, Gorf would frequently punish students for the most minor offenses by transforming them into apples. She was transformed into an apple and eaten by Louis, though occasionally her ghost still seems to haunt the school. Episodes See a list of episodes Wayside School (TV series)/here. Wayside School is currently planned to have at least two seasons, with thirty episodes each. Each individual episode of the show is either an eleven minute long episode or a twenty-two minute long special. Differences from source material See a list of differences Wayside School (TV series)/here. While Wayside School doesn't have many major differences from the book series upon which it is based, it has a significant number of series when compared to the 2007 cartoon. Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Shows Category:Projects Category:Wayside School